


Однажды в Гионе...

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dramatic Precious, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene





	Однажды в Гионе...

Бледно-оранжевые огни расплывчато отражались от мокрой мостовой. В тишине только глухо раздавался звук шагов. Высокий худощавый мужчина подошёл к дверям небольшого бара. Дверь приоткрылась, в тускло освещенном проёме показался силуэт.  
Из припаркованного неподалеку автомобиля за ним наблюдали двое.  
— Скажи мне ещё раз, что мы тут делаем?  
— Ты сам говорил, что тебе скучно.  
— И что тут весёлого? Он опять будет пить и жаловаться, что его возлюбленная умерла.  
— Не думаю. Смотри.  
Дверь бара закрылась, мужчина медленно побрёл прочь.  
— Те, которые внутри… Послушай их.  
— Ого! Интересно… Да, ты был прав, это действительно забавно. Пожалуй, я тут задержусь.  
— Я знал, что тебе понравится. Встретимся позже.  
Негромко хлопнула дверца автомобиля. Шульдих встряхнул волосами, сунул руки в карманы и неторопливо направился к бару.  
Черный автомобиль бесшумно двинулся с места.  
  
Тем временем, в баре.  
— У этого мальчика странная тень...  
— Все наши клиенты — наши друзья. Ты не имеешь права болтать о них, что тебе заблагорассудится, Риндо.


End file.
